Happily Ever After
by Angelfaith19
Summary: You and Light Yagami are classmates. What will happen when he befriended you at that time? What will happen when he found out your thoughts about Kira? Will he hate you? Or will he do the opposite? Light Yagami x Reader...


Hello everyone~! After hundreds of centuries... I'm Back!

It's been a really long time since I posted in here, isn't it? I'm really sorry for being not active here... -_- Studying really is too hard if you were doing some extra activities like these though...

Enough talk.. I just hope you guys would like this. For me, it just some sort of crap that I made in a hurried way. Hope you'll enjoy~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happily Ever After~**

Light Yagami, the most famous and the most charming guy in To-Ou University. He got the highest scores in the college entrance exams (he and Ryuuga Hideki), that's why everyone in To-Ou already knew about him. And of course, because of that, he became popular with the girls. And you are one of those girls who have a secret crush on him. But, you already know you won't have a chance on him, even though you know for yourself that you are also popular with the guys. Since you also are smart, skilled, full of talents, and also have a perfect appearance, with _(h/l), silky (h/c) _hair, matching your _(e/c)_ bright eyes and those long lashes of yours. You always have a bright smile on your face that you don't seem to have any problems. You also have a cheerful personality and very polite to everyone.

* * *

Another day at school... it was just a week since the classes really started so you don't really know a lot of people at school. But, you didn't really worry because after a few days or weeks, you'll be able to find lots of friends.

Now, you were eating at the school's cafeteria since it's already breaktime. You were thinking about him again, Light Yagami. You were daydreaming about him that even during the class hours, were just staring at Light the whole time, since he is your classmate. And you actually caught him looking at you, and when he saw you looking at him, he would look away quickly. Well, that made you really happy even though you know it's just a coincidence...

Back at the cafeteria, you were eating your favorite _(name of food)_ happily. Since you think today is your lucky day. Well, that's what was written at the fortune cookie you had before you went to school.

Okay, so you're eating your favorite food and reading your book which you just bought yesterday. You were sitting alone at a table near the window when suddenly…

"Excuse me... "

You heard a familiar voice. You looked up and saw your number one crush, Light Yagami staring back at you.

He then asked you, "Can I sit with you? There are no other vacant chairs out there."

He said, pointing at the chair across you. Because still surprised, you just simply nodded and watched him sat on the chair. You just felt that your cheeks are heating up because of the sight of his innocent-looking face…

"Thanks." He answered. He continued to eat his _(just think of a name of a food)._

"You're welcome…" You said. He was smiling at you, so you are just smiling back at him. But deep down, you're feeling so nervous and your heart's beating faster. You felt that your cheeks are heating up more so you just had your face down...

_Oh my God... Light Yagami… he was sitting in front of me at the same table. And he looks so cute... what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!_

"I'm Light Yagami, and you are?" He formally said it handed his hand out for you. You quickly looked up to him.

"Oh, I'm _(first/last name)…" _You shook his hand and smiled at him. But, when you noticed all the other girls are looking at you, and whispering something to one after another, you pulled your hand back very quick.

"Nice to meet you,_ (y/n_). We're classmates, right? I'm sorry I still don't know your name…"

"That's fine. You know, I still don't know some of our classmates. We're just the same." You said politely and smiled. He nodded and took a bite on his _(food)_ again.

"Oh, by the way, nice to meet you too, Light." He smiled at you. After that, you two seemed to get close to each other and talked about random things. But, well, you can't help it to feel butterflies in your stomach once the both of you look into each other's eyes…

_After a few minutes of chitchatting…_

"We should get going now, classes are gonna start again after a few more minutes." Light told you.

"Sure…"

You both stood up and made your way to your classroom. You're really happy because you and Light were friends already.

_The other day__…_

It's already time to go home. School was really exhausted. You knew that college is really different from high school. High school is easier and more fun than college.

You were walking to the school gates when you noticed that the boys were staring at you. Well, you're used to it anyway. You just tried to walk calmly when someone called you from behind.

"(y/n), Wait up!" You quickly turned back.

"Light. Hi, how are you?" You asked politely.

"I'm fine… you're going home now?" He asked you.

"Yes, I'm gonna ride the train. How about you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to ride the train, too. Do you want us to go together?"

"…"

He suddenly held his soft, brown hair and looked at you shyly, and you also noticed his red face when he looked back at you. You realized how he really looks so sexy whenever he's doing that.

"I don't mind if you don't wa-"

"Of course, I'd love to!" You exclaimed happily. He really looked glad at your reply.

Then, you heard some of the guys said, "Awww…" since some of them asked you out but you let them down. But when it was Light, you couldn't say no.

You two walked out of the gates and headed to the train station. You two talked a lot, about random things. While inside the train, silence began to grow to the both of you. You don't know what to say…

"(y/n), you're really great at class. You're amazing. You really are smart." Light suddenly told you.

You were a bit surprised… You stared at him for a while and when his words sank into you, you felt embarrassed, but smiled anyways.

"Thank you, Light. Well, I was studying hard to achieve my dream to be a detective…"

_Light said I was amazing… he said I was smart…_

"Detective, huh…." He held his chin and nodded a few times.

"You're really great, too, you know. You got the highest score in the entrance exams… You're marvelous!" You told him and clapped your hands softly.

"Thank you… (y/n)."

_A few moments of silence…_

"(y/n)… can I ask you something?" Light said.

"Sure, what is it?" You asked while looking at him. You tilted your head to your side and when Light looked at you, you gave him a confused look.

"What do you think of… the Kira case? What do you think of the things Kira's been doing? What are your conclusions about it?"

_Kira? Why so suddenly…_

"You said you want to be a detective, right?" He added. Well, he's right. And you already have an answer for him…

"Well, Kira is…" You started. Light looked at you, and smiled. You don't know what he's thinking so you smiled back to him and continued explaining.

"Well… for me, Kira is justice. He's killing criminals that were really supposed to be dead. I really don't know why the police kept on catching him." Light just simply nodded…

"And I idolize him, but, I didn't mean that he can replace God, but, he should continue what he's doing. For the sake of others who needs justice, Kira, is giving it to them…. So, I think that we shouldn't hate him, but, we need to thank him… that's all what I can say." You finished off your long explanation and you're surprised that Light was listening to you the whole time.

"That's a good explanation, (y/n). And, I think you're correct." He said.

"Thank you. You know, my parents died when I was just eight. They died because of a massacre. I was at school that time, during the time they got killed. When I got home, I saw their lifeless body lying on the floor… blood all over the place. The police investigated what happened and the killer went in jail. But, he was just imprisoned for a year… I don't know why, actually. So, my parents died without justice…" You said.

"I know he got in jail for a year but, that's not enough… that's just not enough…" You didn't noticed your tears falling on your cheeks and you tightened you fist.

"(y/n)…"

"Then a few weeks ago, the person who killed my parents was reported on the news. It said he died from a heart attack, and it was because of Kira. Since that day, I was always thanking Kira for what he did. I also thought that, if only I could help him, in any ways I could… I will help him, because he's really amazing and I worship him…"

Light's eyes narrowed after all you just said… he suddenly held your hands and whispered something in your ear.

"I'm sorry, (y/n)…"

You suddenly looked at him, your eyes still with tears… "Sorry? For what?"

"About your parents…" Light said softly. "Thanks, Light. But, I'm fine now, since Kira already freed me from this burden of mine." You smiled at him. Then, the train suddenly stopped. You two are already at your destination. The both of you stood up and walked out the train.

"So… I better get going now, Light. Thank you for listening." You pulled some of your hair to the back of your ear.

"You're welcome, (y/n). I'd like to tell you that Kira also thanked you for what you just said." Light replied and smiled at you. Your eyes widened in surprise but you just smiled back at him.

You bid goodbye and when you're about to turn back, Light called to you again.

"(y/n), do you want me to walk you home? It's gonna be a little dark now after a few minutes, you know." He suggested and held out his hand. You looked at him and blushed a bit, but you said that what he did was already enough so you just walked home by yourself.

_**Light Yagami's P**__**.**__**O**__**.**__**V**__**.**_

"(y/n)… thank you…" I whispered softly but was loud enough for Ryuk to hear. I never really felt this before, my heart beats faster whenever I see her smiling at me, she looks so beautiful every time and those things he told me, it made my heart really… happy.

"Light… you like her, don't you?" Ryuk suddenly asked me with an idiotic grin on his face. Actually, I forgot that Ryuk was with us the whole time even at school. Well, it really was fun to be with her. Then, I thought of (y/n) again. Her warm smile, her face while she was crying a while ago, and-

"Ehem! Light, I'm right here." Ryuk suddenly appeared right infront of me that made me smirk and back away.

"Ryuk, quit doing that. I'm in the middle of my thoughts…" I scolded him and continued walking slowly to our house.

"Okay…" He said sadly. So, I gave him an apple since no one will see the apple floating away and slowly disappearing. He quickly ate it up and his mood changed fast.

"But… Light… tell me, you like her, right?" He began interrogating me about (y/n) and it annoys me a bit.

"Wha-! What are you talking about? We're just friends, Ryuk. And, you know I have no time for those things." I told him which made him silent, but he talked again.

"But, what about those things she just said? About helping Kira?"

That hit me. Right, she said she'll help Kira… or me? If I told her that I am Kira, what would her reactions be? Are we still gonna be friends? She could also be useful since I know that she likes me. She's gonna follow all the things I'll tell her. So…

"Eh? Light? What are you thinking about? You're so quiet… Eh! You're inlove with her, right, Light?" Ryuk exclaimed at me. He's grinning like an idiot. I felt my face heated up. And also, when he said _inlove_, my heart skipped fast…

"What are you talking about, Ryuk? No, I'm not inlove… but…" I stopped walking when I reached our house.

Once I entered the house, Sayu welcomed me. Mother asked me to eat dinner now, but I said that I'm still not hungry and I walked up to my room. Of course, Ryuk was with me.

* * *

"Light, can I have some apples?" Ryuk asked me while lying on my bed while I was sitting on my chair, staring at the Death Note. Ryuk was really craving for apples all the time. I didn't know shinigamis like apples.

"Ryuk, you just ate an apple while we're walking home." I told him. I was still staring at the Death Note, thinking about my plan.

"Eh… please?" Did Ryuk just said _please?_

"Here…" I gave him an apple an immediately ate it up… And when he's done…

"I know you have a plan, Light. Can you tell me what it is?" Ryuk sat up and looked at me. My eyes widened. Ryuk knew I was thinking of a plan… he already knows me a lot.

"Well, I was thinking about what (y/n) just told me. She said that she's going to help me in any way she could. If I tell her I am Kira, I just don't know what her reaction will be…" I held my chin up and looked out of the window. It's almost dark. I wonder what (y/n)'s doing right now…

"But she likes you, right? I'm sure she'll be happy about it." Ryuk said to me. Well, he has a point. (y/n) likes me, so I suppose she'll be glad to help me…

"But Light, tell me the truth." Ryuk spoke up. I looked at him, confused. "What truth?"

"Tell me, you like her, right?" Here goes Ryuk again… "Come on, Light. I'm gonna be the only one who'll know…" He sat on the table and grinned again.

I sighed… "Okay, okay. You got me, Ryuk." I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath… "I like (y/n)…"

"Yiiieeee! I knew it! Because of your suspicious actions around her… haha!" Ryuk keeps talking about it while dancing and jumping happily around, I don't know why. And me, I'm looking down so that he won't be able to see my face as red as a tomato…

_**End of P.O.V.**_

"Oh, Light! I miss you so much…" You squealed inside your room as you jumped into your bed, about to sleep. You picked up your phone and looked at a picture you secretly captured…

"Light! You really are so handsome! Can't wait to see you again tomorrow! Good night…"

* * *

A few weeks ago, you and Light are really SO close to each other. You're always with him. The both of you go to school together and go home from school, and he also walks you home almost every day. You already got into his house and met his sister Sayu, his mother and his father, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. You two are always being teased by Sayu and all Light do is laugh about it. You don't know what he really feels for you. He already visited your house but that's when he fought some guy who was stalking you and you didn't know about it. You brought him to your house and treated his punched face… (Awww… poor Light-kun)

* * *

It's Friday night. You're still reading the book you bought before… well, it's really long! You were alone in your room when suddenly…

_*riinnggg…rinnnggg*_

You immediately picked up your phone beside you and paused what you're doing. You knew who was calling and answered it.

"Hello? Light?"

"_Hi, (y/n). Sorry for disturbing yo__u but, could you please come over at my house tomorrow morning? Around eight o'clock?"_

"Uhmm? Tomorrow? For what?"

"_Please, it's really just important and you're just gonna know about it tomorrow."_

"Oh, okay… just be sure it's really important."

"_Okay…__ bye!"_

You smiled after the call and lied down on your bed. You felt your cheeks heated up as you thought how sexy his voice was during the phone call.

"I wonder what it is about. Light, what are you up to…?" You sighed and just continued reading.

_The next day…_

You were walking towards Light's house. When you're almost there, you saw Light waiting for you at the gate, and when he saw you, he smiled at you and waved his hand. You smiled and also waved your hand back at him

But, because of your own clumsiness, you didn't know there was a rock in the ground. You tripped over it which made you fell from your feet. But gladly, Light's flexibilities saved you from falling to the ground. He immediately held your arm which prevented you from falling. But, when he stood you up, your faces drew close to one another, like mere centimeters away. The both of you stared each other's sparkling eyes for a minute. You noticed how red your faces are.

_The, the moments you've been waiting for happened…_

"(y/n)-chan…" Light whispered to you as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips onto yours. You were really surprised. Your heart's beating really fast and feels like you can't move. You don't know what to do, so, the both of you just closed your eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

After a few seconds more, Light moved back. He just stared at you for a while and he licked his lips…

"(y/n)-chan… I- I love you…" He said in a soft voice. You were still a bit shocked from what just happened. So, he sighed and pulled you into the house, straight into his room. When you're both in, he locked the door and pushed you onto the door. He had his hands on your both side. You two just stared for a few seconds, and that's when you already said something…

"Light-kun… I… I love you, too…" Light smiled and kissed you again. But this time, it's different. You kissed each other passionately and roughly. You had your arms around his neck as he slowly slid his hands on your waist. His mouth is sucking your lower and upper lips, and you also did the same. And then, that's when he seeks for entrance. You let his tongue in and let him explored you. Light suddenly pushed you up the wall and kissed you wildly…

You've been kissing for more than a minute that the two of you had to part away for air. You're breathing heavily as you leaned in Light's chest… you heard his thumping heartbeats.

"(y/n)-chan… I love you... I really really … love you… so much…" Light said those words to you while trying to breath for air. You held his soft hair, and moved close to his ear and whispered…

"I love… you, too… Light-kun…" You were surprised you still said those words while breathing heavily, lacking of air. The both of you smiled. Light held your pink cheeks as you held his. When you were about to lean more closer to kiss him again, Light added, "By the way… I am Kira… can you be my queen?"

You were shocked about what he said… You stared at him as he smiled at you which made you more convinced… You kissed him once more as a yes and after that, you two became a couple and lived happily ever after in a world of peace…

**.**

.

.

Hurray~! It's done! So what? Was it good? Was it just some junk? If you saw some wrong words or sentences I used, please pardon me coz English really isn't my first language... I really am just sort of lucky to have few skills in writing such stories... But... Please tell me what you think! Please review! And, thanks for reading~

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

.  
.

\\(_)/


End file.
